There are many fields in which it is desirable to concentrate particles so that the particles can be studied. Consider for example the wide range of fields in which it may be desirable to collect molecules of DNA for study. Such fields include crime detection, medical studies, paleology, environmental studies and the like. The DNA of interest may be present initially in exceedingly low concentrations. There is a need for practical ways to concentrate particles, such as DNA.